No Longer Alone
by LittleWolfBlood
Summary: In a world where Tom Hiddleston is a vampire, he finds a younger brother and older sister who he wants to feed from. See the rating? Yeah, Tom x OC, Tom x OC. Graphic and not suitable for young children


Twilight hour began at the end of autumn when winter was just around the corner. A young woman of seventeen and her younger brother of fourteen walked down through a park to enjoy the last bit of color before everything would turn white. The young woman, standing just under six feet had jet black hair that came down to a thick, tight braid to the tip of her tail bone. A curvy figure but not slim. Soft pink lip that always held a smile. And bright silver eyes that always made men want to take her. Though she was beautiful she was far from stupid. She was smart and cunning, always finding ways entertain herself with the stupidity of others. Her younger brother had the exact same color hair. It was a little shabby but it was well groomed too. His eyes were the deepest depths of the ocean blue with creamy, pale skin to give him a breath taking beauty. These siblings were amazingly beautiful and always stuck together like the strongest glue. The sister, Alice, had decided that she wanted to see the sun set over the lake one last time before they were to go back to America tomorrow. Alice's younger brother, Allen, had been excited and happily joined her as he usually did.

"Hey Alice?" She looked down to her brother and smiled at him.

"What is it?"

Allen pulled out a dark, red book that held the title, Dracula on the front. "Do you think vampires exist? Or even creatures like that live with us? Among us?"

Alice giggled at her brother lovingly and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Anything is possible in this world. All myths had to come for somewhere, right?"

Allen smiled and then shivered. "That's true, and scary." They both laughed and looked over the lake again. Allen spotted something and pointed it out. "Hey Alice, look! What's in the water?"

"I'm not sure Allen. Stay here and I will go and take a look." He followed his sister's orders and stayed put while she walked down the hill.

Not too far from the area where the siblings spoke was a young man that was the essence of charm. His curly, blond hair always shined brilliantly in the sun. His face seemed to be chiseled by God himself. He was tall, standing at six foot, three inches of lean muscle. What got most women, and even men, to fall for this man was for his bright blue eyes that could make a heart stop with a single glance. This man, Thomas, was no ordinary man though. Like most his age who also charmed the people around him was an immortal vampire. Bitten and taken away from his family nearly three hundred years ago. Now he lives alone with a fake family and a somewhat exciting life. Thomas, or Tom, was strolling down the park at twilight to enjoy the fresh, crisp autumn air. He always enjoyed this time of year and made a effort to spend time and see nature's colors before they faded away. Much like everything he had encountered before.

Tom was hungry though. He would feed once a month, depending on the youth of the human he chooses. It had been a month, three days, five hours and twenty-two minutes since he last had a decent meal. Human food did him no good anymore. Of course he would still eat it so people wouldn't get suspicious but it was like eating flavorless air, not fulfilling at all. Tom enjoyed a young man or woman occasionally. Feeding was different then what people expected. Most thought it being a brutal murder of pure force, others thought it was a easy and painless attack. Depending on the immortal, it can go either way. Tom was a little different. He feasted on beauty, giving it pleasure as it passes away and becomes one with him. He gave pleasure to those he feasts on as a payment for their life.

Tom's mouth watered at the mention of his food. He really needed to eat or else he may lose control over himself. As he turned down a pathway his sharp eyes landed on a young boy in the distance. Tom could see the perfection in the boy's face and body, even being nearly a hundred feet away. His fangs elongated and his tongue came out to lick this thin lips. The boy seemed to notice Tom's presence and turned to face him. Their eyes met and Tom could hear the boy's heart sped up almost instantly. He sprinted forward faster than any human to stand before the boy. He noticed the famous Dracula book in his hands and had to force himself not to smirk.

Tom parted his lips to whisper his charming words to the boy. "I wish to take you."

The boy took a sharp breath of air, lust glazing over his eyes. "Please do..." Tom smirked. "I am staying at my grandmother's old house."

Tom leaned down so his breath caressed the boy's exposed neck as a promise. "I will be there tonight..." Tom sprinted away, hearing footprints coming up the hill. He could not be seen now.

The boy took three deep breaths of air and watched as the mysterious man disappeared within the dark trees of the park. "Allen? It was just a box." Alice stepped up and noticed her brother staring into the distance with a lost expression. "Allen? Did you see something?"

The boy blinked and shook his head. "No, sorry Alice. I got lost in my thoughts. What was in the box?"

Alice held up the soaked cardboard and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. I'm going to throw it away though. Come, it's dark. Let's go home and rest for tomorrow."

* * *

Allen dressed for bed early that night. The room he slept in had the bed directly under the window. He always loved seeing the moon and stars as he slept, it was the only way he slept at night. Allen wore his loose, white shirt and silky pants as he sat on his bed, gazing up at the window. Alice walked by and noticed her brother. It seemed a little odd but thought nothing of it and walked into the room. Allen turned away and saw his older sister walking up.

"It's time for bed Allen. Sleep well. I love you." Allen smiled and hugged his sister, knowing what was coming tonight but not breathing a single word about it.

"Good night Alice. I love you too." She kissed the crown of his head and left the room, closing the door and walking down to her room to fall into a easy sleep. Allen stayed awake for the next hour. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, a smile resting upon his lips. As midnight struck so came a light rapping on Allen's window. He bolted awake to stare a the figure who stood outside his window.

Tom dressed into his black, silk shirt and pants, no shoes. He followed the scent of the boy and followed him home. Now that most of the night had past he could go and make his claim on the boy. He could not, would not, let any other immortal take this beauty away from him. Tom looked through the window and saw the boy fast asleep in his bed easily. He stood next to the window and softly knocked on the glass, careful not to let anybody hear him. Allen jumped awake and stared at Tom with large eyes. He had come.

Tom smiled with hooded eyes. "May I come in?" The boy waited a second before reaching up and opening the window for the man. Tom still stood outside, cocking his head to the side. "May I come in?" He must be allowed in. He would never force himself where he wasn't wanted.

Allen blinked and nodded his head frantically. "You may." Tom grinned and stepped inside, his bare feet touching the soft sheet of the bed beneath him. Allen scooted back to allow him more access, watching his every move. "What is your name?"

Tom looked at the boy in his deep eyes. "Thomas... And yours?"

The boy swallowed as his heart sped up hearing his thick accent. "Allen... My name is Allen." Tom chuckled and leaned down to the boy's ear.

"I like your name, Allen." Tom stuck out his tongue and gently licked the vein under the skin that practically called out for his eager mouth. "I wish to feed from you. Will you except this?"

Allen sighed and nodded his head. "Yes..." Tom all but gave a wolfish grin as he pushed the boy down on the bed, his back to the open window. He allowed himself to gaze over the boy, his hands coming to grip the bottom of this white shirt. The irony of the monster wearing black and the victim wearing white was briefly acknowledged. Tom slowly began to lift the shirt, taking in every inch of the pure, white skin to him. He leaned down to lap his tongue over the boy's navel, feeling him shudder. Tom's hands gently gripped the boy's upper body, feeling the soft skin under his large hands.

Allen kept his hands above his head as he allowed this man do whatever he pleased to him. His hands were cold but that only brought more pleasure to the both of them. As the man's tongue traveled north of his body Allen couldn't help but arch into his touch. He had never been touched this way before, never. All he wanted was for time to stop so he could forever savor this moment. The man reached Allen's chest and took one of his puckered nipples in his mouth. Allen gasped at the sensation and buried his face in the crook of his arm, not wanting to let himself moan yet.

Tom sucked and gently nipped at the boy's nipple before giving the other the same treatment. He was fully aware of the amount of pleasure he was giving the boy, making sure it wasn't too much or not enough. Being perfect for the small virgin. Tom pulled back, a small trail of saliva following. He sat back up and noticed the fully hard lump in the boy's pants. Tom smirked to himself and went for the shirt once again. The boy noticed and moved so he could fully take off the shirt, leaving him half naked in front of the stranger. Tom caught the blush that crept up the boy's face and chuckled. "No need to be modest Allen. I'm going to enjoy every inch of your body before I fully take you."

Allen's eyes rolled back at the man's words, knowing that he was making a promise. The man leaned down again to kiss Allen's collar bone. He kissed up the soft neck and followed the jawline until he was near the plump lips. Their eyes meet before the man covered Allen's mouth in a lustful kiss. His tongue dipped in and licked against Allen's, tasting him and savoring the warmth. They both moaned softly. The man lowered his hips to grind against Allen. Allen pulled back for air and throw his head back, feeling the man's hard length rubbing against his was almost unbearable. The man enjoyed the reaction he got and grind against him once more, receiving the same reaction again.

Tom couldn't hold back much longer. His fangs already began to grow, anxious to burry themselves into the pale neck that exposed itself to him. Tom reached up and slowly unbutton his own shirt, thrusting his hips into the boy a few times more. The boy bit his lip hard to keep the moans from escaping. Tom was not allowing that to happen and further. Once the shirt was open he leaned down to pull the boy into his lap. He was breathing hard, his face flushed with the blood that Tom so desperately needed. "Open your mouth." The boy parted his lips, expecting another kiss but was surprised when Tom placed two of his fingers into his warm cavern. "Suck." The boy didn't hesitate to follow his orders like a well-trained dog.

Allen twirled his tongue around the long, boney fingers. Coating them with his saliva and sucking on them. The man's other hand traveled from the boy's ribs to his hips and dipped under the waistband of his pants. The man continued exploring the hidden territory until he found the unexposed area. His fingers softly rubbed against the muscle ring, feeling him lean into his touch. Allen was quivering with anticipation. Needing relief now.

Tom pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth and went straight into the boy's pants. His other hand spreading apart his soft cheeks to get better access. Once he found the hole he slowly dipped his middle finger in. The boy arched again and held back a soft cry, clenching at the foreign feeling. Tom stopped for a second to let the boy relax at his touch before dipping deeper into his body. His finger exploring the warm body that nobody had the privilege to feel before. The boy threw his head onto Tom's shoulder, panting as Tom continued to stretch his insides. After another minute went by Tom inserted his other wet finger, stopping when the boy tensed up again. Soon the boy relaxed and moved with Tom's rhythm. His fingers scissoring the small hole in and out.

The boy's hard length twitched as he felt himself almost at his limit and he hadn't even begun yet. The man seemed to realize this and removed his fingers. Allen cried in protest at the empty feeling. He felt the sheet of his bed touch his back once more. Allen opened his eye and watched as the man reach down to slip off his pants. He felt exposed but didn't move to cover himself. The man smile and lower his head to kiss the tip of the boy's cock. Precum was already leaking out and slowly dripped down the length. The man lapped it up and moaned with Allen's taste in his mouth. "So sweet..."

His hands quickly removed his own pants before he crouched over the boy. Tom's hard length stretched out and was aiming to burry itself deep within the small boy. His shirt acted like a curtain, covering the boy's body from anybody or soul that could've been watching by now. He lowered his head and kissed the base of the boy's neck. Tom lifted the boy's hips up and grabbed himself so his tip was at the boy's entrance. He looked at the boy and watched for any last second rejection. When the boy smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck Tom knew that the boy was willing. Tom slowly pushed himself into the boy's tight entrance, his head rolling back as his thick cock was being swallowed by the boy's warm body.

Allen gasped and closed his eyes tightly shut. His teeth biting his bottom lip until it bled. The man's tongue licked his chin and dipped his tongue into his mouth again. Allen tasted the metallic fluid and was even more turned on by this. Once the man fully sheathed himself he released a low moan that reminded Allen of a wolf's howl at a full moon night. The man looked down and barred his fangs at the boy, showing him what was coming. Allen only leaned his head to the side and felt as he slowly removed himself from his body until only the head remained. Allen looked up to the man and watched as he thrusted into him and clamped his mouth over his neck. He was too confused at the even mix of pain and pleasure.

He slowly thrusted his hips against the boy's at a slow pace. His teeth deep into his skin, releasing the warm blood that had been taunting him this whole time. Tom suckled on his neck and began to pick up his pace knowing that the boy didn't have much blood in him. The boy moaned and dug his short nails into his shoulder blades until the shirt began to rip. Tom was enjoying every second of this. He wrapped his arms under the boy's frame, pulling him up so their bodies rested against each other. Tom continued to pick up his speed, thrusting harder into the boy's tight body. Their moans were low but deep, breathless. He felt the boy's hard length rubbing against him, needing to be touched more so he reached and gripped him tightly.

Allen all but cried when he felt the cold had around him, pumping up and down at the same pace the man was going. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer and they both knew it. Allen threw his head back, his eyes loosing focuse at the loss of blood. He looked at the door and didn't register the door opening. Allen was lost in the pure pleasure this man was giving him that he didn't care about anything else in this world.

* * *

Alice heard a strange noise coming from down the hall. The house normally made strange noises but she felt the need to check on her brother. She walked down the hall and slowly creek the door open, stunned at the sight before her. A large man was hovering over her little brother, thrusting against him at a quick pace. A second later she heard her brother moan loudly and the stranger lift his head as he too moaned out. His mouth was open, showing her the sharp fangs that was coated with her brother's blood that dripped down his chin. Alice didn't know what to do, she was scared, mortified, and extremely turned on.

Tom sighed and looked down at the boy named Allen. His deep, blue eyes slowly dimmed as the life drained from him. A small smile of bliss and contentment caressed his lips. Tom smiled at the boy and looked up to see a young woman in the doorway. Her silver eyes shined brightly like a deer caught in the headlight of a truck. Tom mentally cursed himself for not hearing her footsteps sooner. The young woman had tears leaking from her eyes as she stared at the boy he had just taken. "Allen?..." Her body quivered and fell to the ground. Tom felt that it was time to leave. He pulled back from the boy, pulling up the bed sheets and stepped back towards the window. "Wait." Tom stopped and met the woman's eyes with his own. "Please...I cannot live without him." She fell on her knees. "Take me too. I can't live without my brother." Tom was shocked but didn't show it. He never had someone beg him to take them like this. When he was younger and reckless he would be caught feeding a few times and was cursed to the high heavens for the death of their loved ones. Never begged to be taken as well.

Alice gazed up at the man in the window. The moon's light gave him a bright glow that gave him both a holy and deadly look. The man looked over Alice and stepped back inside and up to her. She stood up, coming up to his nose in height. "It was his choice... Are you sure?" Alice looked over her brother sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. No pain to be shown anywhere.

"Yes... I must be with him." Tom admired the woman for her love of her brother and her matching beauty. She was even more beautiful than her brother, not going unnoticed by Tom. He looked her body over, noticing how curvy she was and how large her breasts were. Her nipples already peaked out through the thin nightgown. Tom reached up and picked her up in a blink of an eye, taking her to her room down the hall. Before he threw her on the bed he yanked out her hair tie, allowing her black hair to flow openly and spread out like angel wings beneath her. Tom was already getting hard again and crawled on the bed over her much like he did with her brother only moments ago.

She lifted her chin with challenging eyes. Alice never broke easily, and she wasn't going to change now. The man above her reached out to rip open her gown, exposing her breasts to the man. His eyes became hooded and his tongue came out to lick his lips slowly. Heat brewed between her legs at the sight of the monster before her. He reached down and clamped his mouth over her left breast. His teeth grazing and gently biting her nipple while his hand massaged her other. Alice bit her tongue and closed her eyes. This man obviously had experience far beyond any man in this world. His tongue swirled around the dark disk once more before he switched and gave the other breast the same treatment as before. Alice felt her heat beat frantically within her ribcage to the point she thought it would explode.

Tom finally pulled back when he knew that she was wet enough for him. He reached down to feel the lace panties that were soaked through. His lips twitching into a victory smirk, he slipped his hand under and searched for the sensitive, pink pearl in her folds. Her eyes shot open when Tom found it and slowly rubbed it with his middle finger. Her hips buckled up without embarrassment to gain more friction in his touch. Tom loved her mews she made and the way she was pulling out her hair in pure frustration. She was just as eager as her brother if not more. Tom lowered his fingers more to feel them instantly slick up with her juices. His cock was fully hard now so he ripped off the panties and threw them to the floor.

Alice sighed when the man pulled back and climbed over her, licking his fingers clean. Their noses touched ever so lightly. He gripped her upper thighs tightly, rubbing the head of his length over the bud of nerves that tease her so good. Alice gasped and threw her head back much like her brother did. The man kissed her neck and licked the vein up and trailed it over her jaw. She sighed and moved up to capture his lips. The man was shocked by she sudden action and melted into it. Her lips were fuller than her brothers but wasn't as wide. His tongue tasted hers, feeling around her warm mouth and feeling the vibration of her moans.

Tom moaned with her before pulling away. "It will hurt."

Alice blinked and gripped his shoulders tightly as if he was going to disappear and leave her there. "I don't care. I want to be with him, now. I know you took good care of him...please do the same for me."

He was moved by her words and nuzzled his face in her neck. "As you wish." Tom slowly entered her virgin pussy before fully sheathing himself to break the wall. He felt her clench around his cock. She cried out in pain, digging her nail into his arms as the few tears trailed down her cheeks. Tom kissed the corner of her eye and slowly pulled back, preparing himself to feed again. She looked up at him with watery eyes. Tom opened his mouth and allowed his fangs to glisten in the moonlight for a moment. No fear showed in her eyes so he followed through and thrusted back in while biting down at the base of her neck.

Alice gasped and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, burying her fingers within his thick, golden locks. He thrusted gently but at a steady pace. Pleasure began to overwhelm her body and mind. The man's hands moved to her hips while she locked her legs around his waist. Alice's moans were getting louder and louder as he went faster but not harder. She tugged on his hair and thrusted her hips to meet his, bringing more pleasure to the both of them.

Tom knew he was almost finished with feeding from her and holding back his release. The young woman under him was loosing her grip slowly. Her head flew back as she cried out through her orgasm. Tom thrusted and buried himself as deep as he could allow himself one last time before he came as well. Her nails raking down his arms before going fully limp on the bed. Tom looked and saw that she closed her eyes and took her last breath, whispering a thank you before her life was fully taken. He looked over the young woman and frowned. It was never easy for him to take lives, but two in one night was getting to him. Tom proceeded to pick up the lifeless woman and carry her to the room where her brother lay, still lying there with a smile on his face. Tom placed the young woman next to her brother and wrapped them both with the sheet of the bed before grabbing his pants and leaving.

* * *

Tom looked at himself in the mirror. He had dyed his hair black for the movie he was in, the Avengers. Tom played the character, Loki who had black hair and green eyes. As he looked at himself he couldn't help but remember the lives of the siblings he took only a year ago. He would never forget them. Their souls rested happily within his blackened heart, happily enjoy each other's company. Tom believed that he looked like a older brother of the siblings, protective of them and willing to give them whatever they desired. There were no other humans in this world that had made such a impression on him like these siblings did that night. He took care of their souls, protecting them from any other immortal that would use them to survive.

"Hey Tom! Let's go!" He turned to see his friend, Chris in the doorway, playing the brother of Loki.

Tom smiled and adjusted his outfit. "I'll be out in a minute." Chris nodded and closed the door. Tom looked at himself in the mirror one last time, his hand coming to rest on top of the large, red book. "Dracula... Humph." Tom chuckled to himself, feeling the sister and brother giggling with him inside his heart. He left his trailer and headed for the set, prepared for a long day of shooting. But at least he wasn't alone in this world anymore.


End file.
